


Wandering Hearts, Minds... And dogs.

by unworldlycreature



Category: TAZ - Graduation, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Other, Queer Platonic Partners, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Fun, gary is a human who just does a lot of odd jobs, higglemas runs a resort, i am excited for it anyways, i guess?, idk I just wanted to write a specific scene so i made a whole new project to do it, that is what rainer and fitz are, this is a human resort au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unworldlycreature/pseuds/unworldlycreature
Summary: It's summertime and Fitzroy is now working at his QPP's workplace, the Wiggenstaff Resort. Where mysteries and romance bloom like a spring flower. The minds and hearts of certain employees wander just as much as the dog Hero. It's a wonderful time of the year for self-discovery, discovering mysteries and the wonders of life.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Buckminster Eden/Leon, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Kudos: 21





	1. Reunions and Hope

It’s a sunny spring day, shedding its skin as it turns into summer. Life was being breathed into the woods at the Wiggenstaff Resort. As the tall grass moved in sync with the gentle wind. The blossoms of flowers complimented nicely with the sky blue above. Dark brown and rustic cabins sturdily built and being cleaned by staff, as the sun shone through the windows. There was a largely built fellow walking by with his hair in a messy bun. He was carrying an impossibly tall stack of towels, a golden retriever is behind him. A woman in a wheelchair approached Fitzroy and his mother Dendra. 

“Fitzroy! You’re here!” She said with a beaming smile that he didn’t match. He leans down and hugs her, she leaves a peck on his cheek. 

He sighs and smiles. “That I am.” 

“Rainer thank you for this lovely opportunity. Fitzy just look at this place! Isn’t it wonderful?”

He nods with a noncommittal hum. “Yes. loving it already.” 

“Well, I think this will be good for you. Don’t you agree Rainer?” She said pretending to not notice his distaste. 

Rainer chuckles. “Yes, I do agree Mrs. Maplecourt.” 

The two continue talking as Fitzroy takes his duffle bag out of the back of the car. As he’s walking back to the two women, he’s bumped from behind and stumbles. 

“Hey watch-” He turns to see who did it and stares for a moment. 

The man was a bit taller than himself and had black and blue hair pulled into a ponytail. With a white shirt, the top few buttons were undone, and it had seaweed on it? This confused himself, but it made more sense as the fellow was carrying a kayak on one of his shoulders. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that sir. Pardon me.” He said in an accent Fitzroy couldn’t place.

He clears his throat. “It’s not a problem.” 

The other nods and starts to walk again, leaving a wink for Fitzroy. He blushes lightly at that. But shakes his head as he hears his mother calling. He turns to look at her worn-out face. 

“I need to hit the road now, Fitzy. Are you all good?” she asks and stands in front of him. 

He nods and holds back the bitter remarks wanting to come off his tongue. “Yes. Rainer’s here, the sun is out. I am all good.”

She smiles and he can’t help but give one back as her smaller frame hugs him, he hugs back. “I’ll call you later okay?” 

“I’ll look forward to it,” he said gently. She pulls away and smiles before silently making her way back to the car. Then she gets in, waves and then drives off. 

Fitzroy sighs as he looks at Rainer. 

“That’s going to be the only thing I look forward to this summer.” 

She just laughs at that. “Oh Fitz, I’ve missed you. Come on, you should meet Higglemas.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Higglemas? My new boss’s name is Higglemas Wiggenstaff? What kind of place is this Rainer?” 

“A great one.” And another laugh from her as she goes to his side and takes his hand. 

So Rainer took me around the resort on a tour. Turns out the big fellow with the dog is just called Firby, but apparently that isn’t his actual name. Then the man with the kayak is named Argonaut Keene. But everyone calls him Argo. The whole resort was quaint, the dog was apparently a dog of his own will. He just walks around like he owns the place. Apparently being the owner’s dog it can do that.

Now I and Rainer are in the staff quarters doing our nails. “You don’t like it here do you?” She asked as he was doing hers. 

“What? No, why would you say that?” He said sarcastically. “Of course I like it here, there’s a dog who wanders around. And a fellow named Gary who answers all my questions. Why wouldn’t I like it here?” 

She cups his face gently so she looks him in the eyes. “Then why did you come?” 

“Because my mother made me.” She rolls her eyes. “Because my cat hates me.” 

“Fitzroy!” 

He smiles at her expression. “Because you’re my only friend, Rainer. That’s more true than anything. My friends at school aren’t friends, per se. You and my mom are everything to me.” he chuckles nervously. “If you both want anything I’ll be darned if you don’t get it.” 

She smiles softly at him and kisses his forehead. “Well, I hope your summer gets better Fitz.” 

“Me too.”


	2. A Much Needed Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fitzroy has a breakdown, but has a friend there to help him. There's some heart to heart and everything is a bit better.

A couple weeks later and Fitzroy was now used to the place and tolerated it a lot more. He found that he had a knack for technology and doing random various repairs all around the resort. His current project was fixing a chair in Firby’s greenhouse. Which was just behind a cabin, he thought this was an odd place. But then again it was an employee cabin. 

“It sounds like this Anthony is not a nice person…” he finished from somewhere in the greenhouse watering his plants or something.

Fitzroy chuckles. “No, he really isn’t, like I get that my dad’s a trucker and I’m here on a bursary. But that doesn’t mean you need to take your home issues out on me… Just internalize them like the rest of us, am I right?” 

He finished his spiel about the asshole Anthony as he stood up and stretched from sitting and puttering over the chair. The others face, Fitzroy could tell was in a frown. As best he can tell from under the few strands of hair that seemed to always adorably cover the Firbys face.

“Fitzroy… my guardian always says to do anything but that. Even if it means writing bad poetry.” He said gently. 

Fitzroy became increasingly aware of the mess of tools he made on the greenhouse floor. “I apologize for this mess I’ve made on your floor here. Haha, and I was supposed to help.”

“It is okay…” 

He starts to clean it. As if grabbing all the tools and dodads he used and compiling them in a toolbox would make his own feelings any less overwhelming. As if sorting out this self-made chaos would make him feel better as if it would make him feel like he could accomplish something.

“No no. You don’t need me coming in here, and making a mess. That’s a terrible inconvenience to you, this is your space. Who am I to ruin it?” 

All the cleaning didn’t allow himself to realize that Firby was now crouching in front of him, as he sat pathetically on the floor of the greenhouse. He also didn’t realize the cold tears that had started travelling down his cheek, and that it was warm in the greenhouse. 

“Fitzroy?” the other said gently, questioningly, and voice full of concern. That was it. 

He choked on air, as tears fell freely from his eyes now. Turning into sobs that were barely audible from too many years of experience. His vision blurred, and couldn’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears. But his touch was as vigilant as ever, his body still knew how to recognize a comforting notion. 

Fitzroy let himself cry as the other hugged him in a tight comforting way. The kind of way that let the person being hugged know that you were there for them. He let himself cry as his vision went from blurry to black, as he cried himself to restless sleep in the other’s arms.

When he woke up it was his smell that told him about his surroundings. The balanced smell of tea, dog fur, and earth. He sat up and found himself on a familiar couch with a blanket on himself. He flushes as he didn’t let himself sleep or- oh god even cry in another’s presence. Not Rainer, his mother, or any foe he’d encountered. Panic made it’s way to his eyes, but it was replaced with confusion as he saw not too far off was Higglemas’ office with the door open and no one in it. He became sheepish and confused as Firby entered with a bowl of strawberries and water. 

“What are we-” the glass of water and strawberries were placed gently on his lap as the Firby sat beside him. Hero trotted up to him and placed his head on the other’s lap, and Fitzroy wouldn’t admit he was jealous of that dog at this moment. “Okay… thank you.” 

He took a sip of the water and nibbled on a strawberry. 

“When I first truly realized I was given up by my family, I was hurt. For days, weeks… And I thought that even though I was enough for those who gave me a new home. I was not enough for those who used to be my home.” He pauses to scratch Hero’s head, and Fitzroy finds himself curious about the fellow before him. 

“I thought that… the part was all that mattered. Even if I was enough at home, I wasn’t enough for where home was supposed to be… And I thought that was the part that mattered. That I wasn’t enough for something I barely remember.” He sighs and looks Fitzroy in the eyes, no hair preventing the stunningness of the other dark eyes. “I was wrong. Just like you are wrong in thinking that you bother others.” 

He let himself have a lightbulb moment, and Firby let him have it before munching on a strawberry. “Do you understand Fitzroy?”

“I think I do… thank you. I appreciate it my Firby friend.” 

The other stared at him with those intense eyes, but it didn’t feel threatening. And it looked confused before he nods in affirmation to himself. “You can call me Felix.” 

That was it, it made Fitzroy smile. And in an odd way, he can’t place, made him feel special. As if he’d been told the secret of the woods or some mystical stuff like that.

“Felix? What a simple name, for a marvellous friend.” He said and smiles at Felix. And Felix smiles back, and something about it was like nothing he’s seen before. It wasn’t exactly like staring at the sun, but more like a sunset. If you looked away you would miss it entirely.

Then within moments of Fitzroys wandering mind the world was brought back to reality. As Hero ran down the hall towards the office. The sound of Higglemas was heard talking happily to him. Fitzroy frowns out of confusion. Then his boss walks out with Hero trailing behind him, but he has a basket of sorts filled with plants of sorts. 

“Why hello Fitzroy! Are you staying for dinner?” 

He looks at Felix confused, who chuckles lightly and speaks amused. “Fitzroy this is the… man who raised me.” 

Fitzroy raises his eyebrows and then shakes his head. “Wait, so this is who told you to write bad poetry if you’re feeling bad?” 

Higglemas laughs. “Or anything else. Corny love letters can get you places.”

And Felix groans as if he knows where this conversation is going, which admittedly he probably does. 

“Don’t doubt the will of a person with a pen, or whatever new-fangled gadgets you young folk have these days. Why Firby here had quite a writers phase!” he said with the wave of his hand in a teasing tone.

“Higglemaaaas!” He said with a blush dusting his face, highlighting freckles Fitzroy didn’t notice before. 

And Fitzroy felt better, there was something about witnessing the mild banter between the two. His boss and lovely best friend.


End file.
